


Smoke and Stars

by mayorcocko (doc_boredom)



Category: oneyplays
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Don't Ask, Drug-Induced Sex, Fluff and Smut, Light daddy kink, M/M, Marijuana, Moaning, My First AO3 Post, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Stoner fic, Stress Relief, Weed, it's just a good time in general my dudes, light dom/sub elements, oh also his name is mason, oneyplays - Freeform, request fic, surprise: ding dong a big ol skanko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_boredom/pseuds/mayorcocko
Summary: "He can’t remember the last time he had a chance to relax.So that’s how he ends up not only promising that he’s ‘twenty plus years old’ and he’s ‘not going to burn the house’ to his parents as they leave, but also watching in fascination as Julian packs the joint."Casual dingdulian ficlet for all to enjoy





	Smoke and Stars

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

There’s movement downstairs and soft voices. The ceiling above them is littered with glow in the dark stars and pockmarks from a childhood’s past. They’re in his room, in Chicago, twisted up on each other on his old full sized mattress. He had exclaimed the fact that his room had been turned into a museum to a Mason who no longer existed, a despaired statement that had been waved off by his mother as she explained to Julian how painstakingly Mason had spent a whole day putting the stars up just right when he was just a little boy.

It was a holiday, an awkward period between having finished their lease at their shithole apartment and waiting on news from the other, it was an excuse to get away from the smoky haze that was bearing down from the northern wildfires and the oppressive heat of LA.

It was a reason to show Julian his home.

They were jetlagged and sleep deprived from what had been a weeklong manic rush to reach their personal goal for Trigger Treat as well as record with Chris. The bed under them is so inviting, made moreso by his comfy boyfriend. “I just wanna sleep, Jules.”

“It’ll probably help you sleep.”

“We’re not going to do pot at my parent’s house.”

“I can’t believe you just said ‘do pot’ who the hell are you?”

Julian had  _ not _ magically found a way to transport an illegal substance over several states, no, apparently he had gone out on a Walgreens run and come back with all sorts of snacks and weed from some guy Ryan and Matt knew out in the Chicago area. “How much did you even pay for this, Julian?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“We’re supposed to be saving.” The damn airplane ride here had been a present from his parents, something that had his whole being sweating with guilt the moment they had announced it. 

“Mason, I don’t wanna think about that right now. I wanna think about you and me in a big city and without a care in the world. I wanna enjoy it here with you.”

“We are not smoking in my parent’s house!”

“They said they were heading out for the night when I came back.”

“Liar.” Mason moves then so he’s over Julian, his brows drawn together. He hates the look of dark circles under the other’s eyes, the way that Julian’s mouth has to work itself into a smile instead of falling into it naturally. Even his skin, that sun kissed brown, was looking pale. He feels fingers on his cheek, cupping it gently. 

“Don’t look so sad, Dee.”

“I’m just… worried.”

“So let’s forget about being worried, let’s just… relax.”

He can’t remember the last time he had a chance to relax. 

So that’s how he ends up not only promising that he’s ‘twenty plus years old’ and he’s ‘not going to burn the house’ to his parents as they leave, but also watching in fascination as Julian packs the joint. “Remember when you had your first edible?”

Julian hacks out a cough as he takes his first hit, sending a sour look Mason’s way before passing it over to him. “Don’t talk about that!” His boyfriend says crossly. 

“It was hilarious.” He’s wasting time, he realizes. He blinks down at it. “Ah, so I just…”

“Here.” Julian’s hands are over his, bringing the filter to his mouth. He’s tucked into the other, feeling Julian’s warm body press against his back. “Now you’re going to draw it in, jus’like that. Now you’re gonna try and push it down into your lungs, so inhale.”

Mason’s head already spinning but that may have to do with the fact that Julian’s pressed tight against him, his other hand on his chest, guiding the motions. “Good, good, now let it out.”

He coughs only a few times and Julian coos appreciatively in his ear. “Come on now, let’s see you do that again.”

“But it’s your turn.” Mason says a bit breathlessly, feeling himself relax back into Julian’s hold. 

“Dee, don’t worry about it. Come on.” 

He takes another hit and it goes down more smoothly. The breeze from the open window blows in, bringing in the brisk Chicago air. He’s missed it here, deciduous trees already turning in the cool September air, the clanging of the rail in the distance. His lashes flutter closed and he feels Julian’s free hand wrap around his waist. 

“How ya doin?”

“Mmm…” He tilts his head back slightly. “Good, I’m good.”

Julian’s suddenly slotting his mouth over Mason’s, letting the smoke spill directly into his mouth. He laps it up eagerly, peppering kisses in between. “Woah there, slow down.” Julian chuckles, his fingers making their way down the line of Mason’s back. “Yer so cold, you got goosebumps.”

“What are you going do to do about it?” He’s got his eyes on Julian’s mouth, on the way it catches the filter delicately and down to his chest, which expands on the inhale. He wets his lips, sighs.

“Fuck you silly in this bed of yours.” Julian’s heavy lidded and smirking and Mason’s never been more attracted to his boyfriend ever. “C’mere, I want you closer.”

“You can’t have everything you want.” Mason giggles, swiping the joint away from the other. His free hand snakes it’s way up Julian’s shirt, working clumsily at the buttons there. “What about what I want?”

“‘N’what’s that, Mason?”

“To be fucked by you.” He’s clumsier at it but he leans in for a kiss, passing the smoke between them once more. He feels the hem of his sweater being pulled up, the scrap of Julian’s nails against the flat plane of his stomach. His whole head feels swimmy, like he can’t focus, but when he looks at Julian all he can see is the way the other watches him. With hunger, with possessiveness, with everything that makes him desperately hard in his jeans. 

“Show me.” 

“Wuh…”

“Show me how badly you want to be fucked.”

The bed’s too small, this is his parent’s house, the window is open to the street below, he doesn’t do these kinds of things normally… but all that goes sailing out said window as Mason finds a place between Julian’s legs and begins to work his sweater up over his head.

Loose limbed, he throws his head back and feels his back arch as he finally manages to wrestle off his top. Julian watches silently, his mouth on the filter of the joint again, lids heavy and gaze heated. 

“C-Can I?” He stumbles some, hands hovering over the crotch of Julian’s pants. He can see the tightness of the fabric around his boyfriend’s bulge, the very thought has his mouth watering. The gentle incline of Julian’s head is the only indication that he heard Mason’s request, but he’ll take whatever he can get. His fingers fumble over the button but make quick work of the zipper. He suddenly can’t remember the last time they had sex. It had been a shit show the past month, with bills and streaming and everything going on with the channel. He’s fucking starved for this, for Julian’s cock and touch and the way that the other held him down so easily.

His hands are already palming Julian through his boxers, playing with the thickness of it. “Fuck, Jules, I missed…” He trails off, fingers plucking at the waistband, peeling it down slowly. He feels Julian’s fingers in his hair, pushing him down slightly with an air of dominance. He wanted that, wanted Julian to shove his mouth onto his cock, to fuck his face until he was gagging and breathless. “D-do it.” He’s got a shaky smile on, cheeks flushed as he nuzzles the other’s cock. 

“Do what, Dee?”

“Use my mouth to make yourself feel good.” He pulls back just enough to position himself perfectly, lips parting to kiss at Julian’s tip gently. “However you want. I want it. I want your cock, please, Julian.”

“Holy shit Mason, you’re fuckin’ killing me.” Julian groans before forcing his boyfriend’s head down. It’s just gentle enough that he doesn’t choke, but with enough intent that he suddenly finds it hard to breathe. Julian is huge. “Need to see you like this more often. Look at those pretty lips all stretched out around my cock.” His whole body twinges at that, a sudden and aching twitch of his hips straining his whole body forward. “I’ve always wanted to do this.”

He can’t tell what the other means, If he means smoke or if he means seeing him bent over with a mouth full of cock. Both, Mason settles on with a purr as he pulls up slowly, keeping his lips sealed tight around the full length. “Who said you could move?” He’s shoved back down and it’s so fucking thrilling, so fucking good. “Didn’t you say that I could use your mouth, however I want?” 

He exhales sharply through his nose before looking up at Julian with wide eyes. “Now, stay still and be a good boy.” Just like that, Julian’s fucking his mouth. It’s slow movements at first, a hint of cautiousness in his eyes as they find the right position and pace; but he cants his hips forward a little too fast, causing Mason to moan, and it’s obvious he can’t hold himself back any further.

At some point Julian’s twist his fingers through the other’s hair, pulling him up and off his now dripping cock. Mason feel feel the tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, the way that his tongue falls out with a whimpering noise. “Hey now, hey… You still with me Dee?” The grip loosens and Julian’s nails begin to scratch at his scalp gently. Mason blinks slowly before managing a half smile.

“Never better.”

Julian’s expression lightens into something so loving it has Mason looking away in embarrassment. “Dude, don’t look at me like that after face fuckin’ me.” He moves to wipe at his mouth, at the drool and pre-cum there, but Julian’s got other plans. 

“You did so good though.” Julian whispers against the heated skin of Mason’s cheek, kissing it before shaking his head slightly. “You’re  _ doing _ so good.” He corrects himself before pressing his lips to Mason’s in a lazy kiss. It’s hot and slow and Mason’s about ready to burst by the time Julian is done with him. His boyfriend pulls back, a glistening trail of saliva connecting them for a moment.

“Do that again.” Mason whispers, and Julian is more than happy to oblige.

Between kisses, between his nails on Julian’s back and Julian’s teeth on his neck, he’s suddenly naked on his mattress with his legs up over his boyfriend’s shoulders. He startles at the realization, legs unconsciously tightening around the other. “What am I going to do with you?” There’s a thumb being pressed against his lower lip, something that can’t be ignored. Mason’s tongue darts out, lapping gently. “Such a good, eager boy.”

Julian’s free hand is on his left thigh, the grip he has is near bruising, but Mason’s so far gone that all he can do is lean into the touch with a soft moan. “Julian.”

“Mmm?”

“Don’t be a fucking tease.”

He flutters his lashes innocently, although his smile is anything but that. “What do you mean, Dee?”

“I mean I want you to fuck me until I forget my own name, you ass.”

He lets out a soft choking noise as Julian takes advantage of his open mouth and angles three fingers in. Ah, this is… “Suck.” It’s a murmured command that Mason can’t refute. 

Somehow this is even dirtier than before. Julian’s got full control of the way his fingers slide in and out of Mason’s mouth, the way that they curl slightly and press down against his tongue, pinning it there until Mason’s letting out weak, muffled noises. “This is what you get for lipping off, Mason. Don’t you want to be Daddy’s good boy?”

He licks eagerly at the digits then, giving them the same attention he had given Juilan’s cock before. Both, he wanted both inside him. He wanted to be filled up and fucked until he can’t walk anymore. Jesus, what’s wrong with him? Nothing, he reassures himself as he can feel Julian’s fingers sliding up and out, nothing at all.

He tenses slightly at the press of the first finger, his mouth pressing to the curve of Julian’s shoulder. “Aaah, jeeze…”

“S’been a while, hasn’t it.” Julian says with a soft chuckle, the dominant hardness in his eyes washing away for a moment. “Don’t worry, we’ll take it slow.”

Mason hisses as Julian’s fingers slip in further, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. “Jules.” He says on a gasp as a second finger is added, pumping in and out of his entrance in tandem. 

“You’re thinking too much.” Julian presses a kiss to his neck, teeth grazing his skittering pulse. 

“T-then distract me.” 

Julian’s teeth flash at him before sinking into the delicate stretch of skin that joins his shoulder to his neck. Mason jerks, a startled noise spluttering out of him as he pushes down onto those thick fingers of Julian’s. “D-duh-du-don’t, Julian, m-my parents.” He’s panting out the words, eyes rolling back as his boyfriend forcefully suckles at the flesh there, then another spot further up his neck. “Jesus fuck.” 

“Now was that good enough? Look, you’re already good for another. Just had to keep your mind off it.” Julian’s moving to the other side of his neck, lips curling into a cheshire grin. “Just one more.” 

He cants his hips forward with a low sound in the back of his throat, neck already tipped to give the other easier access. “Jules, Jules, Jules.” He chants on a whisper, fucking himself onto the other’s fingers. There’s a hand tweaking his right nipple and he swears he’s going to cum right then.

“Ah-ah-ah.” It’s like Julian’s a fucking mind reader and the thought almost has him laughing uncontrollably, his high still lingering in his veins, but it’s crowded out by the lust and need for Julian to finally have his way and fuck him, damn it. “Not until you’re allowed to.”

Suddenly Julian’s pulling his fingers out and flipping Mason onto his hands and knees, fingers at his hips. “We’re going to go real slow.” Julian says against the flat of his back. “Now you’re gonna tell me if it’s too much, right Dee?” The universe would have it that Julian would forget lube while he had been out. He glances over his shoulder with heavily lidded eyes, taking pleasure in seeing how hard he’s gotten Julian, how the other’s face is flushed despite the cold air coming in. “Don’t give me those eyes.”

“What… what eyes?” Julian’s leaning over him, guiding his cock to Mason’s entrance. He can feel Julian’s laugh through his whole body when their like this, their bodies so tight he can’t remember where he ends and Julian begins. 

“Those angry eyes, those fuck me senseless eyes. The kind of eyes that I want to see wide eyed and with the irises rolled back as you beg.” He pushes in and Mason bites his lip so hard he can taste blood. “Is this-?”

“Don’t you dare stop.” Mason growls viciously. “Not after you did this to me.”

He feels another chuckle rumble between them. ”Did what to you, Mason?”

“Got me so turned on I can’t think straight, got me higher than a fucking kite. You know what you did.” The last words are snarled out.

“‘Nd I know what I’m gonna do.” Julian rocks forward until he’s finally fully inside. “But first, let’s take it slow.”

Julian’s fingers are in his hair, sliding their way down his back and back up his chest again. They slowly find their rhythm over time, a few soft giggles leaving Mason as they lose it and end up awkwardly banging their bodies together. “How’s my good boy?” Julian asks, kissing the side of his neck gently.

“Shh.” His cheeks flood with heat. 

“You act like you don’t like it when I call you that.”

The bed creaks under them as Mason arches his back, shifting his hips back and onto Julian’s cock further. The other lets out a hiss before quickening his pace some. “No, I do like it, it’s just… s’embarrassing.” 

“I like embarrassin’ you though.”

“Mmmph.” He tightens his walls around Julian with a pleased smirk, watching as the other’s eyes go wide and he lets out a little squeak. 

“Mason!” It gets him a light tap on the ass, which just has Mason’s smirk growing. “If you do that, I’m gunna…”

“What, fuck me? That’s the goal, Jules.”

“God, you’re such a little  _ brat _ .” Julian manages on a gasp as Mason tightens himself up again. Mason’s about to laugh when he feels Julian almost fully pull out before shoving his full cock back into his hole.

His head falls forward on a strangled moan which he quickly attempts to smother with his pillows. “Heh, y-yeah, now you get all quiet.” Julian’s still sounding a little shaky, but he’s slowly falling back into that earlier role of dominance. “You’re just sucking me in now, c-can’t get enough of it, can you?”

Mason’s fingers scramble on his headboard, trying to gain some kind of purchase as Julian fucks him from behind. He can feel Julian’s hands on his hips again, pulling him closer, forcing himself in even deeper until he’s fucking right up against the spot that causes Mason’s knees to go out from under him. “There we go, that’s fucking it. Daddy’s gonna take every little bit you give him until you’ve got nothing left to give.”

He doesn’t know if he should touch himself or if he wants to wait for Julian to do it. The sound of their skin slapping together, the rising scent of sex that permeates the air (so much for geeking out over the smell of weed, Mason would later come to think), the soft groans that Julian’s letting spill out right next to his ear… he’s surprised he hasn’t simply just passed out from the high induced pleasure. 

“Jules.” He finally garbles out the other’s name between gasps and moans. Suddenly Julian’s stopped and it takes everything he’s got in him not to scream out frustration. “W-why’d you…” He pulls up from the pillow, unable to believe how wet he’s managed to get it from all the drool spilling out from his gasping mouth. 

“That’s not my name.” Julian’s got fingers curled in his hair that are tight and pulling until Mason’s neck is arched back violently. “Say it, I wanna hear you say it.”

It hurts so good. The absence of Julian’s cock, the way that he pulls on his hair, the harshness of those words. Mason feels his own cock twitch between his legs before he wets his lips. “Pl-please, daddy. Please, please, please put your b-big cock inside my greedy h-huh-hole and fill me up with your cum.” He had started so simply, more so for Julian to fuck him, but something comes over him. He lets out a breathless laugh, more of a gasp than anything. “I want you t-to touch… touch me, touch me and fuck me and-”

He’s staring up at those glow in the dark ceiling stars and for a breathless moment he can see how they’re still working after all these years, but his attention is ripped from them the moment Julian’s got a large hand on his cock and his own buried back inside of Mason as deep as he can get.

His hands can’t reach his mouth fast enough. A yelp escapes him before it dwindles down into a low moan. He wraps his arms around the Julian, muffling his cries into the other’s shoulder as he feels his release creep up on him.

“Fuck, Mason, s’close.” Julian kisses him then, his tongue forcing itself into the other’s mouth. He can’t help but give a happy moan at the feeling, his legs wrapping around the other, pulling them infinitely closer. The dominate side sloughing away, leaving only his Julian behind, sweet and gasping. “I love you, I fucking love you so-” He jerks suddenly and all Mason can think is how fucking good he feels for the first time in months. “Ooooh...oh my God.” Julian’s expression is completely blissed out, his lashes fanned across his cheeks as he pumps his hips lazily.

“J-Jules, y-you don’t have to ke-keep going.” Mason manages shakily. Julian’s looking at him crossly, curls falling into his eyes. How can his boyfriend go from being a fucking dom to looking like the cutest thing in existence. “Aah, I-I can.”

“No, ‘m gonna make you cum.” Julian mumbles. “C’mere, I’m…”

“Gonna fall asleep.” Mason manages shakily. “Okay, okay, I’ll…”

He’s on top now and Julian’s looking up at him with dark eyes. “Yer fuckin’ beautiful like this, Dee.” His big hands are on Mason’s hips, guiding him into the motions of riding the cock still inside him. 

“Jules.” He tries to laugh, but it’s lost in a moan as Julian moves one hand to fondle Mason’s cock. “Oh… don’t stop, d-doing that.” 

“Silly.” Julian chastises in a soft voice, his thumb working at Mason’s swollen cockhead. “Jus’ cos I’m tired doesn’t mean I don’t wanna see you cover yourself with your own cum.” 

It’s so unexpected from the sweet eyed smiling Julian beneath him that Mason doesn’t have any say as he cries out as he climaxes, his cum splattering up and between them. His whole spine seems to liquify because he’s bending backwards, held aloft only by Julian’s one hand around his waist. “Woah there, c’mere you.”

He’s seeing stars, literally and figuratively. The ceiling spins above him and he swears he can reach up and pluck them down to braid into Julian’s hair. He curls into the other on the small mattress, a pleased sigh leaving him as Julian’s fingers card their way through his damp locks. “That was-”

“Mason?” They both freeze, Mason’s own eyes going saucer wide. They both stay curled up on another, the night air breeze flowing in and cooling the sweat from their skin. How long, Mason dreads, how long have they been here?

“They probably went out!” It’s his dad managing a loud laugh at what Mason knows is the foot of the stairs. “Boys will be boys.”

They’re moving back into the family room, probably to watch classic movies like they always do. He stays tensed until he can hear the faint chatter of the television. “Julian.” He chokes out.

“Hey now.” He presses a kiss to the crown of Mason’s head. “You’re okay, we’re okay.”

Mason’s pretty sure he almost died, but he’ll take Julian’s word for it. “They could have-!”

“But they didn’t.” Julian levels him with an even stare. Mason covers his face with his hands and groans before nodding slowly. “Now, stop worrying before I have to go ahead and get you all de-stressed again.”

His cheeks can’t flush any deeper, but Mason swears that they are. “Okay.” He finally allows himself to fully relax into Julian again. He can hear the other’s heartbeat, how it’s already beginning to return to it’s regular pattern. “Hey Julian.” He says after some time.

“Mm?”

“I love you.” He peeks up at those stars again before pressing a kiss to the other’s cheek. “Let’s go shower.”

“Now you’re talkin’ my language.” 

Mason tries to level the other with a warning glare, but it’s smothered by a quick kiss that soon finds itself deepening until they both can’t remember what they were going to next. Only that they had each other and the whole starry sky of Chicago above them to guide their way.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes your just a normal girl who's getting a degree in hospitality  
> and sometimes your just trash who's suddenly juggling 5 different fics about a weird alien thing and a cute lil' mexican who do lets plays and make games.
> 
> thanks to the discord chat for enabling this, and to ghastlyrat (who this is for!) for doing a casual beta of my spooky fic that should be published soon.
> 
> and yes, his name /is/ mason ;-)


End file.
